This invention relates to an outdoor escalator handrail guide containing a heating cable to keep the handrail from freezing to the handrail guide in extreme cold outdoor conditions.
During the wintertime, it is necessary to operate an outdoor escalator continuously. If it were switched off, the handrail would freeze to the handrail guide, and if such occurs, the escalator should not be started again, because parts of the handrail guide can be disturbed or damaged. The handrail can also become brittle or stiff, and may break if the system is restarted.
Objects of the invention include allowing an outdoor escalator to be turned off at night or when needed.
According to the present invention, a heating cable is disposed within the handrail guide of an outdoor escalator.
The heating cable allows for the escalator to be turned off at night, or when need arises, while keeping the handrail from freezing. The present invention provides a heating cable which is easy to install and maintain.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in the light of the following detailed description of exemplary embodiments thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.